


Das große Krabbeln

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada





	Das große Krabbeln

Mit angriffslustig blitzenden Augen, standen John Sheppard und Rodney McKay sich gegenüber.  
  
„Meiner schlägt Deinen um Längen“, behauptete John herausfordernd.  
  
„Ach ja?“ Rodney hob die Brauen. „Bist Du Dir sicher?“  
  
John nickte. „Ja, bin ich.“  
  
„Gleiche Strecke?“, fragte Rodney.  
  
„Gleiche Strecke“, bestätigte John. Einander nicht aus den Augen lassend, begaben die beiden Männer sich zur Ziellinie und in Startposition.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment ertönte eine entsetzte Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
„Meredith Rodney McKay!“ Erschrocken wirbelten die beiden Männer herum und blickten in das fassungslose Gesicht von Dr. Jennifer Keller-McKay, die in Begleitung von Teyla Emmagan urplötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.  
  
„Jennifer“, entkam es Rodney. „E…es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, w…wirklich nicht.“  
  
„Ach nein?“ Wütend näherte sie sich ihrem Mann, ging in die Knie und hob ihren kleinen Sohn auf die Arme; Teyla tat dasselbe mit ihrem Jungen, nicht ohne ihrem Gatten ebenfalls einen erbosten Blick zu zuwerfen.  
  
„Teyla…“ John lächelte seine Frau an.  
  
„Das ist ja wirklich unfassbar“, zeterte die Athosianerin kopfschüttelnd und hielt ihren Sohn fest an sich gedrückt und folgte dann Jennifer. „Ihr solltet euch etwas schämen, ihr zwei.“  
  
John und Rodney blickten ihren wütenden Frauen nach. Vielleicht war die Idee mit dem Baby-Wettkrabbeln doch keine so gute Idee gewesen…  
  
 **Ende**


End file.
